The Goblin Bride
by Drinkmetomadness
Summary: Natsume is the King of the Goblins, and Mikan is the mortal girl who has to solve his complex maze, to help free her big sister from his evil clutches. Nobody has never solved his maze, until now that is. And what the maze brings for its own personal price, a white dress and a binding ring to a certain Goblin King.
1. prologue

**Author note: Hello! I hope you will enjoy, and comments/thoughts are greatly appreciated:}**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Labyrinth. Except this story that rightfully belongs to me:}**

 **\- Prologue:**

Mikan Yukihira woke up suddenly, she questioned her surroundings with heavy confusion. She doesn't remember much of anything, but for some reason her mind was set on looking for a yellow brick road to lead her out of a never-ending maze, and getting away from creepy-looking creatures.

She looked around and saw her stuffed animals lining the shelves, with framed paintings of carousel horses hanging on the pastel-pink walls. She sighed in relief, taking in that everything was just a dream, and she was back safely in her room.

Mikan got out of her bed, sinking her bare feet in the fluffy pink rug, and walked to her nightstand. She gingerly picked up her delicate jewelry box, and when she opened it, a tiny princess and prince were dancing around to the melody of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". She knew that this soothing melody would help her get back to sleep in no time.

All of a sudden, she felt a darkness hovering over her like a phantom clawing at her soul. Hesitantly, she peaked up to the person who was hovering over her eight year old stature. She held in her gasp, when her Bambi brown eyes met a pair of intimidating crimson ones.

Any person or creature would have ran far away from the Goblin King, but not Mikan Yukihira. Instead, she beamed up at him, and for some reason showed no sign of fear.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Yukihira. What's your name?" She inquired with child-like curiosity. Her parents and her older sister, Mitsuki, always told her to never talk to strangers. However, for some reason, Mikan felt like this stranger was a fellow friend not a mere stranger.

She took out her hand, indicating for him to shake it. He grasped her tiny hand in his black gloved one, moving their joined hands slowly up and down before they both pulled away.

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga, King of the Goblins. How would you like all of your dreams to come true, starting with your wish of wanting to become a princess?" He asked her with a hint of hypnotism in his tone.

A red flame ignited itself on the palm of his gloved hand, she stared at it completely mesmerized. She saw her dreams flashing before her, switching to different ones, and she felt compelled to touch the flame.

As she was about to touch it with a soft prick of her finger, she heard her sister exclaimed in protest, which made her snap out of reverie.

"Mikan, don't touch that!" Perplexed and slightly in a daze, Mikan ran to her sister who wrapped her arms protectively around her.

Mitsuki glared at the Goblin King, and said through clenched teeth.

"Be gone, Goblin King. I made a stupid mistake of asking you to take my sister away, I only said it out of anger, and I thought you were a made up character of a story to begin with!"

"Well, I'm here in the flesh, and your words have no power to send me away. So give me the child, and you can enjoy the perks of being an only child once again." He slowly walked towards them like a predator about to pounce at its prey.

Mikan could feel her sister's anxiety radiating off her, and couldn't help but be consumed by it also. Mitsuki looked down at Mikan's saddened eyes, and kissed upon her tear stained cheeks.

"Goblin King, let us exchange a new offer. Take me instead as your new addition of Goblins, you have my word that I'll be perfect little angel under your realm," Unknown to him, she had her fingers cross at that last part of being an 'angel'.

There was a long pregnant pause, you could cut the tension with a knife. Finally, the Goblin King spoke for his response.

"You have a deal," He grabbed Mitsuki quickly, wrapping her around his black cloak, and the whole room started to shake like a drunken earthquake.

Mikan ran to both of them, she banged her tiny fists at the Goblin King, even though her attempts were futile towards him.

"Let her go, you big meanie. Mitsuki, I broke your favorite snow globe, so I should go with him and be a goblin because I deserve to be punished!" Mikan was a blubbering mess, she didn't want her sister to go.

The Goblin King rolled his eyes at the tiny human girl, pushing her out of the way. She stomped her foot in protest, and he had to admit that he found her anger quite entertaining. He decided to humor the girl, and lead her on with an empty promise of hope of seeing her sister again.

"Tell you what, little girl. I'm going to give you a magical stone, which will take you to my Underground Kingdom around your seventeenth birthday. You will have to walk through a maze, and if you get out in time, you and your sister shall return home safely. However, if you lose, you and your sister shall remain in my realm forever."

He gave her a devilish smirk, delighted to have a new pawn play in his wondrous maze. Mikan nodded her head for a response, not even hesitating. She would do anything to save her sister.

He gently put his gloved hand on her forehead, and he whispered wistfully.

"That is of course, if you can remember this night had ever happened," A stroke of lighting blared throughout the entire house, which made the lights flicker on and off. The Goblin King and Mitsuki were gone, and Mikan was standing in the middle of her room completely clueless on what just occurred in her room.

She let out a huge yawn, and walked back to bed. As she tucked herself in like a caterpillar in its cocoon nest, she fluffed up her pillow, and noticed something was underneath it.

A red stone was winking itself like a shiny coin, she felt compelled to keep it safe and never lose it.

She laughed to herself giddily, "I can hardly wait to show Mitsuki what I got from the tooth fairy, maybe it will be replaceable of her snowglobe that I accidently broke,"

Throughout the entire night, Mikan gripped onto the stone, having no clue of the significance of the stone helping her find her sister in the far future.


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or the Labyrinth movie or book. The story is rightfully mine.**

 **Author Note: Big shout out to people who have reviewed!**

~nallasparks: Thank you so much, your words really meant alot to me. I'm glad you like my imagination. And thank you for being my first reviewer, I got all giddy when I saw my first review for this.

~mikan26: Thank you so much, and here is your update:}

~Honki no Shika: Wow! Thank you so much for your review. I know what you mean, I decided to make a supernatural creature a little bit different. I almost did a Persephone and Hades fanfic with a Gakuen Alice twist. But then I was like, it has been done already. When I saw the movie of Labyrinth where the goblins lived in the realm of the underground, I was like let me try this. And The Goblin Bride was born. Thank you so much for your comment, it meant a lot to me.:}

 **~Chapter one:**

Mr. Jinno's Algebra 2 class is very boring, so I usually struggle to stay awake. I let out a yawn that came out louder than I intended, which earned me a blazing glare from sensei. I blushed in embarrassment, getting back to work of these hard math problems that he assigned to us on the board for a pop quiz. I nibbled on the hem of my pencil eraser, in deep concentration, but I knew it was futile because I had no clue on how to solve these problems.

I was about to glance at the clock to see how much time I had left, but for some strange reason I found myself glancing outside the window instead. I noticed that the sky seemed to be darkening into this purplish swirl, which is weird, since it's still early afternoon. Maybe a storm is coming because out of nowhere, there's this ferocious bolt of lightning that nearly hit the roof of the school.

The lights went out, but everyone is quiet. No one is even moving. In fact, everyone seemed to be stuck, and I'm the only one wondering what the heck is going on here? I try to stand so I can run for help, but I can't move. I looked up suddenly and saw this gaunt figure hovering over me, draped in a midnight black robe.

"Who are you? What's going on? What do you want?" I went on and on with my questions, desperate to hear some answers.

"Take a look around you; find what you're looking for and you will know what needs to be done. The color of blood is the color of your destiny," she rasped.

What is she talking about? Where am I supposed to go? I'm in school, for goodness sake. Does she want me to pull the fire alarm, so that I can cause a frenzy and wake everyone up from being stone-cold statues?

I looked around again, and this time, all of my classmates have disappeared, and in place of them all was this colorful and beautiful garden. It's like something out of The Wizard of Oz, when Dorothy's house lands in Munchkin Land. There were white lilies, winding morning glories, and vines climbing up the trees. The trees were brimming with ripe red apples and lemons, just waiting to be eaten. It smells so glorious and I am mesmerized by the beauty of it all.

I could finally get up from my seat, which is no longer even there; in its place were green rolling hills and fields of English roses. She said to get something red. The apple trees, perhaps? Maybe she wants me to eat an apple like the witch in Snow White? I felt suspicious, what if she's trying to cast some kind of trance-like spell on me? Who is this . . . thing?

"Red as blood . . . soft as snow . . . pretty as the wildest sunset in your most beautiful of dreams," she whispered, but I could no longer see her.

I headed toward the apple tree, calling me from its leaves with the rich fragrance of fruit. I felt as though I'm hypnotized, all I can feel is the apple in my mouth, the juice dripping down my chin. As I walked closer and closer, something else catches my eye.

In the field of white lilies I see something bright and red, almost winking at me like a coin at the bottom of a pond. I turned my direction toward the lilies and as I got closer I notice one poppy flower, budding and quivering with life. Finally, I'm close enough to smell it, and I leaned down to pick it from the patch of other flowers and as I looked above me, there she was again.

Her face was grotesque and she had warts dotted all over her face, and her long red hair was circling around in the wind. She pointed her cat-like fingernails at a complex maze, and beyond it was a castle that could put Cinderella's castle to shame.

She fiercely whispered to me, "Remember your promise that is held in that maze, don't let the Goblin King make you forget about me,"

I felt my hand reached toward the poppy flower but I never lose eye contact with her, I just kept staring.

"Ouch!" The thorns have pierced my skin, and I see the first little droplets of blood on my fingertips. I heard a choked sob from her, as she spinned in her black cape and disappears.

"So Ms. Yukihira, are you going to hand in your pop quiz or what?" Mr. Jinno was looking at me disdainfully, waiting for me to answer a question that I apparently never heard.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep during my class, you would have been available to answer my question the first time," He grabbed my unfinished pop quiz, and he stomped back to his desk.

I glanced down at my desk and saw the smear of bright red blood. I bring my fingertips to my lips and taste the coppery bitterness of blood. This wasn't just any ordinary dream, and this wasn't just some everyday nightmare. This was real, she was real. And who is this Goblin King?

XOX

Please leave a review/leave your thoughts

I hoped you enjoyed


	3. Chapter two:

**Author's note: Thank you so much guys, it would be very helpful if you could please leave a review:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Labyrinth, just the story is mine.**

 **Reviewers:}**

 **nallasparks** **: Thank you so much, and the recommendation of the crossover story. I've been reading it, and it's awesome. And Takumi as the Prince of Goblins, I'll be your bride Takumi. Thanks again:}**

 **Honki no Shika** **: Thank you so much! Yeah, I did updated fast, I just got so excited to share the next chapter that I couldn't wait. I also like your insightful questions, don't worry, I'm hoping this chapter would explain some of your question you were having. But thanks again for your review:}**

 **P** **ennYnnep** **:** **Awesome a new review! I'm hoping this chapter would answer your questions that you had. Wow, you think this is better than the movie. That made me smile, so thank you so much:}**

 **~Chapter two:**

The Goblin King sat on his throne, while playing with his flames that were swirling in various colors of the rainbow. He was waiting impatiently for his goblin minion named Sumire to return from the mortal realm, so that he could seal the deal of ending the promise he made to Mitsuki's little sister.

He knew the time has come when Mitsuki's little sister would come down to the Underground and solve his complex maze. However, he was known as a cheater, and he never played fairly when it came to anyone solving his maze. Also, he wasn't patient a goblin that waited for his prize.

So he decided that he would send Sumire to the mortal realm, without Mitsuki's knowledge about it of course. While Sumire's there, she would use one of his magical flames, which would both send the mortal girl and her to a dream-like mirage of his entire kingdom. Once they're there, Sumire would make the mortal girl eat one of the fruits, which would bind her to his kingdom forever.

He figured what's the point of making Mitsuki's little sister go through the trouble of the maze since he knew he was going to win anyways. Besides, he only made that stupid promise, so that the little girl could shut up with her querulous manner.

All of sudden, he heard the french doors open, indicating that someone had entered his throne room. He sat upright, looking high and mighty with his intimidating posture.

Once his goblin minion approached him, he spoke, "Did you do your task, Sumire?" He asked, but it came more like a statement. She didn't answer him, instead, she kept her head down and her cloak blocked her entire face.

He was getting agitated of her silence, so he ordered her to take off her hood. She complied to his request, but was bewildered to see Mitsuki not Sumire.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Goblin King exclaimed while the entire throne room began to shaken.

"You take me as fool, my King. You should have known better than to ask Sumire to keep quiet about your devious bidding. She gabbed on and on about it throughout the entire castle, so it's nearly impossible to not know what you were up to."

The Goblin King pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, thinking to himself that he was a fool for requesting Sumire out all of his goblins. He only did it because Sumire hates Mitsuki with a burning passion, so it would be a less likely chance of her telling about the mission that he send her to do in the mortal realm. However, silly him, he forgot that she's a BLABBER MOUTH.

"I take it you went in her place, and where is Sumire by the way?" He asked Mitsuki, but not really concerned of Sumire's well being.

Mitsuki waved her hand off nonchalantly, "Oh, I locked her in her room when she was getting all dolled up for your oh so special task, which you assigned just for her." She had her tone with deep sarcasm, implying Sumire's infatuation towards their Goblin King.

"What is your personal gain for this, Mitsuki?" The Goblin King asked, but came out more like an order.

She laughed without humour, "Why, my freedom of course. I made sure she didn't eat your fruits, instead, she pricked her finger with a poppy flower that will seal your promise in her blood. Like it or not, Goblin King, you will be summoned to get her tonight in the mortal realm,"

The Goblin King was fuming, it almost seemed like steam were blasting out of his pointy ears.

He stood out of his chair, and this time he hissed like a poisonous snake, "You have no power over me Mitsuki, and so does a petty poppy flower. If I decide not to go get your sister, then I'm not getting your sister. And besides, she has no recollection of your departure or her promise."

His piercing words were like train tracks that lead right to her heart, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

She cleared her throat, "Tell you what, Goblin King. If she somehow summons you from the book I had before midnight, then would you reconsider,"

About maybe a minute or two, the Goblin King finalized his decision. "You have a deal, but you are betting on a lost cause," He let out a very evil, very growling laugh as Mitsuki turned away from him, and left the throne room with tears that were threatening to fall.

XOX

Questions/Reviews

!Thanks for reading!

:}


	4. Chapter 3

**Nallasparks** **: Thank you so much for the recommendation. I read it and it was awesome. I loved the twist and turns it had. And the Alice and Dorothy reference in it. Thank you!:}**

 **pennYnnep** **: Thank you so much for your praise and your kind words. It really means alot to me. LOL, I wouldn't pity Natsume either. Thank you for letting me know of mistake, I like that critique because it helps me grow as writer. Thanks again!:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Labyrinth.**

 **~Chapter 3:**

 **Time skip: Night time in the mortal realm**

My mom, Yuka, was going on a date. Shortly after my beloved sister disappeared, my father caught some sort of sickness, and he passed away because they couldn't find the antidote to cure him. This left my mom as a widower, and she was keened on not having another lover besides my father again.

So I was bewildered and shocked when mom came home from work, with a beaming smile I haven't seen in such a long time. She told me that she was asked out on a date, from a new substitute teacher that works with her at the elementary school, and his full name was Anju L. Narumi.

I'm sort of grateful for this distraction of helping my mom prepare herself for her first date. The dream or nightmare I had in Jinno's class was consuming my mind all day, so it was refreshing of not really over thinking it right now.

However, I still wondered about when the cloak woman said 'Goblin King'. I felt like I've heard a story about the Goblin King before. Especially from my sister, because she had an obsession with fairy tales, supernatural creatures, and urban legends. Even at the tender of age seventeen, which I would be turning in a couple days, she had a heart of an inner child.

Argh, I need to stop thinking about this Goblin King nonsense. Right now, my task was to find my mom's pretty lime green dress and that scarlet red dress. Finally, I found them, they were way hidden in the racks in her walk in closet.

I walked out of her closet, holding two of her dresses up, and biting my lip in concentration.

"Mother, I think you should wear the red one, it really brings out your lipstick," Mother turned away from her dresser mirror, she froze from applying more makeup on her face.

"I think I should go with the green dress, Sweetie. I don't want to give him the wrong idea," I noticed my mom had a twinkle in her eye, and was laughing at a private joke.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean by the wrong idea, mom?" I inquired with curiosity.

"Oh, I forgot how innocent you are sometimes, it's so adorable. What I mean is, I want to get know his heart first, before his body." I blushed as scarlet as the dress, understanding what she implied.

Even though I'm almost seventeen, I've never had a boyfriend, so I was completely clueless when it came to that subject. I have a good group of friends, and they always gave me the details of the intimate stuff they did with their boyfriends. Sometimes, the things they said, made me want to gag and I wished they could have kept it to themselves. However, for some strange reason, getting a boyfriend was never really in my agenda.

I still felt like I'm too young to really know what love is, or I saw how devastating it was when mom lost dad. She was like a little girl without her teddy bear, which I should know because I have a teddy bear that I love very much. Sometimes a person's lover, could be significant as a child's favorite toy. I knew that sounded corny, but sometimes love can be corny and of course heartbreaking.

"I'm going to get change, I'll present myself down stairs in about hour because that is when Narumi will arrive," I gave her a beaming smile for my response. I closed the door behind me, and went downstairs to wait out for her date.

XOX

The doorbell ranged, which echoed throughout the entire house. I opened the door and stood dumbstruck to see this man as my mom's date. He had on a fancy red suit, with wavy blonde hair, and was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"You must be, Mikan, yes. My, you look just like your mother!" He exclaimed in delight. My mom and I did have a striking resemblance, with our golden brown hair and brown eyes. I liked the open aura he radiated off, and didn't hesitate to invite him in.

Not a moment too soon, mom walked gracefully down the steps. She looked beautiful, she definitely was more beautiful than those models that glitter themselves in their magazines. I heard a gulp that came from Narumi, and couldn't help but giggle at that.

When she approached him, he kissed her knuckles, and smirked at her reaction.

"Alright, kids. I want you guys to have fun, and Narumi, bring my mother home safely." I gave Narumi a scolding to look, so that he knows that I'm serious.

"You have my word, Mikan. Trust me, your mother will be in perfectly good hands," He handed her the flowers, which she took from him.

She kissed me quick on the cheek, telling me to be good and her I love yous. As they walked out the door, I noticed under moonlight, when Narumi smiled down at my mom. His teeth were very sharp and pointy, almost like a goblin.

I shake my head from my silly thoughts, shutting the front door behind me. I went upstairs to my sister's room, which we left as it is even after her disappearance. I took a deep breath, and slowly turned the doorknob.

As I entered inside, it felt like I never left. Everything was exactly like how my sister left it, we didn't dare wanted to move anything or changed anything. She always hated when someone touched her stuff without her consent, especially me. Like the time when I broke her favorite snow globe, and how I climbed up her bookshelf to get it.

Speaking of which, there it was now, right on the said bookshelf. It somehow mocked me, mocking me how broken everything is in my life, just like itself. I gingerly picked it up, not having to worry about any glass shards. Inside the once barrier globe, was a maze. Not just any maze, but a maze that looked impossible to solve.

Underneath the snow globe, which I never noticed before, was a book. I put the snow globe down, and picked the red leather book up in interest. In bold letters, neatly written in cursive, the tile said 'The Labyrinth'

Intrigued by this, I skimmed through the pages, until a certain page caught my eye and I felt the need to recite it out loud.

"Here me now, Goblin King.

I am the special girl, you bestowed with special powers.

So hear my plead, hear my words, take me away,

Take me away, Goblin King. "

All of sudden, everything started to shake. I gripped onto the book for dear life, scared out of my wits. I noticed my sister's dresser mirror was being consumed with wisps of smoke, I felt compelled to touch it. I put my hand on the cold glass before two strong grimly hands pulled me into the foggy mirror.

XOX

 **Comments/Questions**


	5. Chapter four

**Author's notes: Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys will enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated because I want to make sure if this story is doing all right.**

 **Reviewer:**

 **Nallasparks: Thank you so much! Yes, Natsume is definitely not a happy camper. You never want to see an angry goblin, especially Natusme.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, nada, sadly I don't own Gakuen Alice or Labyrinth. If I did, I would be in Sarah's place instead.**

 **~Chapter 4**

Mikan woke up to the sound of chiming clock, which reverberated somewhere around her. She opened her eyes, taking in what surrounded her. She found herself in a familiar meadow of lilies, and her nostrils consumed the sweet honey fragrance.

Mikan slowly got up, she dusted the dirt off on her teddy bear pajamas, and picked up the Labyrinth book. She knew where she was, the dream or nightmare she had, but she slowly started to fathom that this is reality not her crazy fantasy.

Unknown to Mikan, someone was watching her, a black cat to be more exact. He lazily laid on a tree branch, waiting the right moment to approach her. He disguised himself as a cat because showing his true form as a goblin, wouldn't really be pleasant. Especially, the form of an angry goblin, which could even make the Bogeyman tremble in fright.

The Goblin King was not expecting her to summon him by using the actual book. He needed to get the book away from her because she could unlock more words of power over him. Natsume, King of Goblins, hated being controlled like a puppet, especially being held by the strings of a mortal puppeteer.

He slowly climbed down the apple tree, making his presence known. She spotted him like a sore thumb in the field of lilies, and saw that the sound of a clock was coming from the pretty cat. The cat had a golden pocket watch wrapped around his neck, with ruby red eyes, and his fur was black as midnight.

"Awww, aren't you a cute kitty!" Mikan exclaimed in delight.

The Goblin King cringed his ears when she called him cute. Nobody dared called The Goblin King cute, no matter what shape or form he was in. She picked him up, and was squeezing him to death. He made an attempt to scratch her face off, so she could unhand him, but his claws couldn't reach her.

"Oi, stupid girl, unhand me," He ordered with a hiss.

On cue, she let him go, and stared at him dumbfounded. "Wow, a talking cat, that is so cool!"

He rolled his eyes at her, trying to think on how to address her without her fanning over his cuteness. He shivered to himself when he referred to himself as cute.

"All right, listen to what I have to say. Do you see that maze over there, you have till morning to solve it." She wasn't listening to a word he was saying, she was too busy gushing over him.

"Oh, you are probably the cutest little thing I have ever seen! Do you have a name, little fellow? Are you lost like me?" That's it, he needed to change in his real form, right now.

Before she could even blink, the adorable cat changed into a hideous goblin in a wisps of smoke. He reminded her of Gollum from Lord of the Rings, but way more terrifying. He was gnarled dark creature, and his eyes were so bright red that she almost thought they were on fire.

As he hobbled closer to her, his squeaky voice was now like nails clawing at the chalkboard. "Do you find me cute now, little girl?"

"No…" She replied like a meek mouse being cornered by a cat.

He smirked at her reaction, liking her this way much better. He decided to address her again, but with a more mystifying approach. "I am The King of the Goblins, and you are the mortal girl who is destined to solve my complex maze, to save your sister, Mitsuki."

This brought her attention, she looked at him with heavy confusion. "Oh yeah, that's right. You don't remember the promise you made to me and your sister. What a shame…." He tsked with fake pity.

She was getting annoyed, tired of whatever game he's playing. "All right, Goblin King. What are you talking about?" He liked that she was getting riled up, it enthralled him.

He took the pocket watch off his neck, and placed it around her neck instead. She fully examined in with fascination, wondering why he gave it to her? He only did it, so it would be a good distraction to take the book away from her.

It took her a minute to realize she wasn't holding it anymore, he noticed that one of her weak characteristics was that she would get distracted easily. This could probably be a good advantage he could have over her.

"Hey, give that back, it's mine," He hanged it too high up, so that she couldn't reach him.

"Technically, this is my book, since I'm the one who is the main character in this story," She bit the inside of her cheeks, finding it unfair that he's way taller than her.

"I actually gave you a good trade, that pocket watch would manage how much time you have left to solve my maze." He snapped his fingers, and they now appeared in front of the intimidating gates of his beautiful labyrinth.

"So if I solve this maze, you would return my sister to me. What happens if I don't solve this maze?" She asked him, eager to know.

"Then you would become a wonderful addition as my little goblin, just like your sister," She gulped at that, but she would do anything to get her sister back.

She doesn't recall of any promise she made to this Goblin King, who is supposed to be a made up character to scare little kids to be good. However, she knew deep in her heart that her doing this is the right thing to do. She's even starting to think that cloak woman was indeed her sister. She almost choked on that thought because her sister was right in her grasps and she didn't even recognize her.

She looked at the Goblin King right in the eye, "How do I know you won't go back in your word?"

He put his right hand up, "Madame, you have an oath of a King,"

She looked at him incredulous, "I want you to cross your heart, so it will seal your promise,"

He mumbled to himself, seeing the resemblance with the sisters being so critical about sealing a promise with something significant. The Goblin King imaginary crossed his heart, but he didn't tell her it was futile because he had no heart.

"So are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, this will be a piece of cake, see you on the other side," The doors opened, he shoved her inside, and told her she has till sunrise.

Before the doors closed, The Goblin King said, "Have fun, Meko!"

She wasn't sure if he said her name wrong to aggravate her, but she decided to shake it off. So what should she do now?


	6. Chapter five

**Reviewers:**

Soumynona101: Sweet, a new reviewer. Thank you so much for your comment.:} Yes, I like to build the relationship between Natsume and Mikan. Usually when I write stories, I don't just jump into the relationship. I like to make it more fun to build their chemistry to develop and it's more realistic. I'm emphasis more of her saving Mitsuki was my main focus, and I'm glad you like that. Instead of me going straight to their relationship. Thanks again:}

nallasparks: Yes, guilty as charged. I love putting people at the end of their seats. And don't worry, you didn't flame me. I like constructive criticism because it helps me grow as a writer. And I'm so glad you mentioned that typo, which I fixed by the way, thanks to you:} If you see anymore, just let me know. Thanks again for your reviews! I greatly appreciate them.

 **Author notes: Here's next chapter, guys! I hope you will enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated because it motivates me to post more and so I know the story is okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Labyrinth.**

 **~Chapter 5**

I've been taking different ways to get out of here, but I kept ending up back where I started. The walls were mocking me at my distressed, and they're laughter echoed throughout the entire labyrinth. I groaned in irritation, gazing up at the sky. The bright moon was my only light source, my only aid to guide me through this darken maze. I'm aggravated that the King of the Goblins didn't give me any tools to use for this maze, but he probably wouldn't have anyway.

I kicked the wall with my foot in frustration, but halted from doing another one when I heard a muffled sound. I forgot that these magical walls were alive, and could make sounds.

"How rude! Are you trying to give me a headache? I swear, these mortals have no respect for ancient walls." The voiced sounded like an older woman with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Well, my sincere apologies. How would you feel if you have a time limit to solve this impossible maze? And having to deal with you laughing at me meanly!" I would never have expected in all my life; I would find myself having an actual conversation with a wall.

"My dear, time works differently here. Our Goblin King can control time with his magical flames, so I find it idiotic that you would actually try to solve it. You can't beat time, if time is your enemy."

"So… he is a no good cheater, then?" I piqued angrily.

"Of course, dear. That is his notorious reputation as a king, a cheater and a liar."

I was dumbfounded at what I was hearing, and I could feel my tears starting to burst out.

"Hey now, why are you crying?" I wasn't expecting to actually hear concern from her.

"It's just that if I don't solve this maze, my sister and I will become goblins forever," I didn't care if the Goblin King could probably see me breaking down in his maze. Giving him the satisfaction of showing him my defeat through my body language was no concern of mine. It's best to let your emotions out, instead of bottling it all in. Then, after you let it all out, put on a smile and carry on with life.

"Who is your sister?" She asked.

"Her name is Mitsuki, she disappeared when I was eight. I know the Goblin King had something to do with her disappearance, but I think he took away my memories when he kidnapped her."

"Oh, that Mitsuki. I heard she volunteered in your place, he was going to take you away, but she told him to take her instead."

"What do you mean she volunteered in my place?" I inquired, intrigued by this information. It might help fill the empty pictures of my memories.

"The Goblin King's job is to take children by the person who asked for him to take the child away. However, you must use the magic words. Like your sister did, she used to the magic words to send you away to the Goblin King." I couldn't believe of what I was hearing. My own sister, my very best friend, asked the Goblin King to send me away.

I contemplated why she would send me away? Until I remembered I broke her favorite snow globe. I remember she was distracted by reading the Labyrinth book, and didn't notice me trying to get the snow globe from her shelf.

"Aren't you angry she put you in this situation? How would you feel if I can send you to the mortal realm, and you could just leave her here?" I perked my ears at that when she said I could go back to the mortal realm.

"All you have to do is draw an imaginary door on me and mentally wish to be sent back to the mortal realm. In the Underground Kingdom, words have great power here." I felt blinded by her words because I would really like to go home, but when she said it would be just me going back I hesitated.

I noticed time was moving faster on my pocket watch, and the arrows were spinning like it's gone haywire. The Goblin King must have seen what's happening, he's speeding up time. I wonder if he only gave me this watch as some sort mockery to me?

"You must hurry, dear." She piqued, which made me snap out of my thoughts.

A white chalk magically floated in front me, and I didn't hesitate to grab it. I drew the door, and it turned to an actual wooden door. As I was about to turn the door knob, a thought appeared in my head.

She said words have great power, so instead of me wishing going back to the mortal realm, I could just wish that this door would lead me out of this maze.

As I made my wish, I slowly turned the door knob, and was blinded by a golden light. When I walked into it, I found myself in front of the Goblin King's castle. I smiled in triumphed because I made it just before the sun came out.

However, it seemed someone's a sore loser because I heard a thundering yell that shook the entire place. My feet no longer touched the grass, in place was a void of darkness. I felt myself being tugged, down and down my own rabbit. I briefly saw the cloak woman peaking down the hole I have fallen, but I now knew that woman is my sister.

She yelled something to me before the hole closed up, "Use the stone, Mikan, it will help you win this thing!" And then everything went black, just like the hole that swallowed me into darkness.


	7. Chapter six

Reviewers:

nallasparks: Thank you so much! Yes, I just love putting you and other readers at the end of their seats. I just love putting a cliff hanger at the end because we all know how we feel about those. And I hope you will enjoy this chapter:}

pennYnnep: Thank you so much! This chapter has a building romance between our two characters. Oh, and I feel ya, I don't want to rush anything either. I'm even tempted to add a big fuel of romance in there, but I still stop myself from doing so. I'm hoping this chapter, might feel the void of romance we both want from them.

Author's notes: Hey guys, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I had a really fun time writing this, but I also had to do a lot of watching the Labyrinth ballroom scene. And of course, the Christmas party chapters with Natsume and Mikan. And when they danced together, gosh, I forgot how cute they were in that!:} And comments are greatly appreciated it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Labyrinth. If I did, I would be having turns with dancing with Natsume and Jareth the Goblin King. A girl can always dream.

 **~Chapter 6**

A crystal chandelier brightened the entire ballroom up, with its distinguished flames swirling into beautiful castle colors. Every goblin was wearing a masquerade mask, which hid their true identities from one another. Orchestra music was blaring through the white walls, and the dancers danced in perfect harmony to it. The girls' frilly dresses twirled around and around like a merry go round. While the boys, twirled their partners in perfect sync.

Mikan entered the ballroom, and everyone halted from their positions to drink in her beauty. She had on a white dress, with angle wings attached to her back, and her golden brown hair was styled half up and half down. She felt completely exposed without wearing a mask, also out of place because everyone was wearing red while she was wearing white.

They resumed their positions like someone pressing play on a DVD player, continuing on laughing and dancing. Mikan headed towards the dessert table, she found herself hungry all of a sudden. She almost drools at what she saw, a small fountain was raining down chocolate mix with vanilla, and bowls of strawberries were placed by it.

She picked up a strawberry, twirling it in the fountain, and then she licked her lips in anticipation. As she was about to put it in her mouth, something in her gut stopped her. She wasn't sure, but something told her if she ate it, she would regret it.

Mikan sighed, putting the strawberry back. She had no recollection on why she was here? All she remembered that she fell asleep, and darkness consuming her. So she had to be dreaming, a dream she hadn't had since she was eight. Her eight-year-old dream was to be a princess, and go to an enchanting ball like this one. She decided to just go with it, let her wildest fantasies entertain her. However, she felt like she was forgetting something or someone.

She felt someone was watching her, she turned and saw a teenage boy. He took off his mask, revealing a handsome face. He was wearing a black suit, with matching black gloves, and his eyes were even redder than the strawberries. Mikan felt an imaginary tug towards him, like she was drawn to his dark aura. He smirked at her, fading in and out of the dancers.

Mikan didn't want to lose sight of him, so she ran towards the dancers and pushing them out of her way. The Goblin King was enjoying her distress of looking for him, but he knew he couldn't keep her waiting for long. An invisible red ribbon was tied to his right hand, while the other side of the ribbon was tied to hers. The person who bounded this ribbon upon him, was his very creation, his Labyrinth.

The Labyrinth's personal price of beating it, is a hand in marriage to the Goblin King. He wasn't expecting her to beat his labyrinth, especially her being a mere mortal. After she got out of his maze, he felt an arrow shot right through his black heart, and he felt love blooming. He loathed having these mushy feelings, and it's all her damn fault. When she solved his maze, she conquered his heart.

He felt the pull again and had to comply to it. He appeared in front of her, wearing his mask once again, and he smirked at her surprised reaction. He had to admit, for a human, she was quite a beauty.

"Care to dance?" He asked while bringing out his right hand.

She nodded her head for a response, and slowly grasped his hand. As they began to dance, she was very quiet and had a trouble expression formed on her face. He didn't like her being this way, he wondered where that spunk she had went off to? However, it didn't take him long for him to figure out on how to bring that characteristic out.

"Hey, at least smile a little! You super- ugly girl," That changed her expression quickly. Her trouble expression diminished into an angry one.

"What did you call me, you stupid cat!" She exclaimed, referring to the black cat mask he wore.

The dance continued of them bickering with one another, but it cut the tension between them splendidly. Mikan had a goofy smile on her face, and she was having all sorts of fun with this mysterious person. She couldn't remember how long she had this much fun, she almost wished this dream could stay forever in place like a picture.

"I wish this dream never ends," She said wistfully to no one in particular.

"How would you feel if all your dreams can come true, with just a simple I wish?" He inquired, stopping them from dancing.

Like before, that seemed ages ago. He flashed her dreams before her, by using his magical flames. She was transfixed at what she was seeing, and didn't hesitate to touch it. Once her finger touched it, the flame coiled herself on her finger, and changed into a ruby diamond ring. Unknown to her, this is her wedding ring.

Mikan looked at the ring in pure wonderment, until the sound of the clock bonged at midnight, which snapped her out of reverie. She recalled all of her memories: The maze, The Goblin King, her promise, and of course her sister. Oh gosh, The Goblin King had her right where he wanted her, in his evil clutches. She needed to get out of here, right now!

She pushed him away from her, and headed towards the mirrors. She grabbed the fountain, and threw it hard at one of the mirrors. It broke into a million pieces, and she felt herself being pulled out of the dream that the Labyrinth and the Goblin King created just for her.


	8. Chapter seven

Reviewers:

nallasparks: Thank you so much for informing about that typo, I fixed it. I even had trouble if it was were or was. Yeah, I like your suggestions, was does sound better.

freespirited309: Awesome anonther new reviewer, I'm glad you look forward to reading more as I update. I'm very happy you like this story of mine. Thanks again:}

pennYnnep: Yes, that was their wedding. Sadly, Mikan is not in love with him, just yet. She would probably need a magic love potion to make her fall in love faster, *wink*. :} Thanks again.

Authour's notes: Here's the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated:}

Disclaimer: Nope, no Gakuen Alice and The Labyrinth does not belong to me. I just own my plot.

 **~Chapter 7**

The Goblin King sat on his throne, watching his queen sleeping soundly on the center of his throne room. He wasn't sure when she would wake up, but he knew it would be pretty soon. He was surprised she broke the illusion of the dream he cast upon her, especially when his Labyrinth's magic was involved. However, he had a feeling her own magic had awaken through her very veins. The ring he gave her, was his heart of the labyrinth that swirled in that precious gem.

"So that's your wife, my King?" His longtime friend and right hand advisor, Ruka, inquired to him in curiosity.

"Yep, that's her. But she hates me, so don't expect any honeymoon anytime soon," Ruka sighed out loud.

"Give it time, Natsume. I'm sure the girl will come around, after all, she's your perfect match," Ruka was so glad that his best friend finally found someone. He deserved to have someone to love in his life. He knew that the Goblin King may portray himself as cold, heartless, and sometimes a monster. However, something drastically changed him to be that way.

"The Fae royal court will know about this soon, and your family as well. So what do you plan on doing about it?" Ruka needed an answer from him. Both of them are faes, but they were banished to the Underground and Natsume ended up becoming the goblins ruler. Which gave his friend the notorious title of the Goblin King. Thinking about that day when they were banished, still brought so many dreadful memories.

"If they sent me a letter of wanting to meet her, then we will go from there. That place is no longer my home. Don't forget Ruka, you can always go back because you weren't the one that was really banished." Ruka could go back if he really wanted to, he would always get letters from his mother wanting him to return to her, but he couldn't do it because he would always be right by Natsume's side.

"I know that Natsume, but remember, we're blood brothers. We promised each other when we were kids, we would always be there for each other no matter what, and I chose to be banished with you." Natsume was never really good at showing his emotions, but Ruka could tell those words meant a lot to him.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, she felt herself quite drowsy. She slowly got up, taking in her surroundings. She found herself in a throne room, she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. It seemed her dreams have been colliding with reality, and she can't quite grasp what's real or not real?

"Well, well, it looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up," She turned to the Goblin King's voice, where she found him sitting on his high and mighty throne. Also, she noticed a blonde haired guy was standing right next to him.

"Where is my sister, Goblin King? And I beat your stupid Labyrinth, so how come you didn't send us home?" She was getting tired of his stupid games, and wanted to just go home with her sister.

He got off his chair and started to approach her. She tried to hide her blush when he stood in front of her, avoiding eye contact from him. She was trying to mentally shake off that crazy fantasy in that dream she had with them together.

He pointed at a beautiful ring on her finger, which she didn't notice before. Mikan stared at it dumbstruck, looking at him with heavy confusion. He smirked like the goblin he was, even though his face was shaped in his handsome fae face.

"No can do, that wedding ring binds you to my kingdom and my labyrinth. That dream you had, was our wedding. So congratulations, Wifey," All color drained from her face, and she had her mouth hanging wide open.

"What do you mean? Is this some kind of joke? I must be dreaming again, yes, that totally explains everything," Mikan mumbled to herself while she paced around the throne room.

She pulled hard on her loose pigtails, telling herself to wake up from this nightmare. She tried frantically to get the ring off, but it wouldn't budge. Heck, she even tried biting it off with her teeth.

Ruka approached his friend, whispering to him, concerned for the girl's wellbeing. "Is she all right, Natsume? She looks like she's gone mad."

"Oh no, Ruka. She is basically acting her usual self, you should see her when she loses her temper, it's quite entertaining."

All of a sudden, someone threw open the doors, and came in was Mitsuki. "Sis!" She exclaimed in relief.

She wrapped her little sister in a tight embrace, crying in joy. Mikan finally noticed her presence, and gripped onto her cloak.

"Mitsuki, I'm a married woman," She rasped with choke sobs. Mitsuki felt like a bucket of cold water poured over her. She stared at the ring that was around her sister's finger, and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Goblin King, what is the meaning of this!" She soothingly rubbed on her sister's shoulders, trying to calm her from hyperventilating.

"As I told your sister, the personal price of beating my labyrinth is marriage. That ring right there, binds her to me and my kingdom forever. You, on the other hand, can go back to the mortal realm since your sister fulfilled her promise." Mitsuki looked at her sister with tears of her own, she couldn't leave her, especially in the Goblin King's evil clutches. If she bid her time, played her cards right, she might be available to get them out of this situation.

"I'm not leaving my sister," She said with a finalized tone.

The Goblin King had to admit, he was perplexed that she didn't jump at the opportunity of getting out of here. However, he admired her loyalty and role as a big sister.

"Ruka, will you show my wife and her sister to their bedroom quarters. Mitsuki, since you are now my sister in law, there is no need for you to be living in the maid quarters anymore," Mikan shivered when he possessively called her his wife with the tip of his tongue.

Ruka led them out of the throne room, and left the Goblin King to his thoughts.


End file.
